Who is Mister Black?
by Lucien Gray
Summary: m/m slash (intended) Lucius is obsessed with our favorite marauder.
1. Default Chapter


    Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters of Harry Potter are not owned by me. A lady called J. K.
    Rowlings own them. But well, you'll find them doing things here that they wouldn't do in books :)
    Written by: Lucius Gray - me -
    Ratings: PG-13 (for now)
    Note: This is my first fan fic. And it's a series!!! Hope it'll finish...
    _Sometimes, when the moon calls, the Wolf in him awakens._
    Pale blue eyes raked accross the milk-white skin, lingering at the small hollow at the base of the
    boy's neck. Lucius Malfoy licked his lips as his eyes traced down to the dark musty robes, almost
    piercing through the coarse material. No amount of sunning had ever colored this milk-white skin.
    _Although, _Lucius smiled, _he does flush prettily when he's angry_.
    _Yes,_ Lucius thought. _Sirius Black is pretty. In fact,_ when he considered it, _Sirius Black could
    even be beautiful._
    Sirius Black, the Ravensclaw prefect. James Potter's shadow. Parading around in his tight little
    leather pants, wearing robes that were too short for him. Joking around in that group they called
    the Maurauders and torturing Slytherins with his pathetic little _tricks_. He even rode that large,
    hideous contraption that he called a motorbike.
    Lucius looked away as Sirius glanced around, as if he felt the cold eyes caressing his flesh. The
    dark silk of his hair, as black as his name, curled around his nape, hugging the stark white skin.
    _Ah, that contrast, _Lucius would sigh. How the black and white of that body would stand out in the
    brightly lit room. How he would look so out of place, and yet look as though he belonged.
    _Belonged to me, and not that Potter, _Lucius would think bitterly. _Belonged to me and nobody else_.
    -------------------------------
    


	2. First Encounter


    Disclaimer:Harry Potter and all characters associated with the book belong to J. K. Rowlings.
    But you'll find them doing things here that they'd never do in the bookds :)
    Title:Who is Mister Black?
    Chapter:2
    By:Lucius Gray
    Notes:...I didn't know that Sirius Black was a Gryffindor... is he?(looks uncertain).
     Well, anyways, he's a Ravenclaw in this one! (Makes for easier access :D)
    The Maurauders and Snape are in their sixth year, Lucius is in his fifth year.
    Please tell me if my style's a bit hard to read? (angelic grin)
    It wasn't hard to be invisible without a cloak. One only had to stand next to James. What with his
    infectious laughter and incredible humour, the natural assurance that seemed to affect everybody who
    knew him, and the goodness that infused his whole being, Sirius found himself noticed but ignored by
    the rest of the world. Sometimes he felt jealous for the attention James was getting, and sometimes
    he even felt resentful for that fact, but all in all, he enjoyed his friend's company too much. Too
    much for jealousy or resentment to come between them.
    Afterall, they were bestfriends and bestfriends supported each other.
    Except James had a girlfriend now, and didn't spend so much time with the gang of the late. Even if
    they met, he would go rattle on and on about Lily, not noticing the hurt he caused in his friend.
    _Sometimes that idiot could really be dense, _Sirius sighed. _Couldn't he notice how Peter simpered at
    him every time they spoke?_ They HAD been friend for six bloody years!
    Sirius sighed and picked up a stone, aiming it at the dark school moat. It flipped across the water
    with deadly precision leaving small ringlets of waves in its wake. The moat monster reached out its
    long tentacles to catch the offending objectto toss it back at Sirius. The dark-haired boy grinned,
    pocketing the small stone. Glancing up at the moon, he wondered what was keeping Remus.
    It would be full moon in a few nights, and the pale light cast shadows that flickered briefly in the
    wind. Remus hated being a werewolf, but Sirius rather enjoyed his company around full moon. Remus,
    the shy and introverted boy would transform into a prankster even Siris couldn't match, the werewolf
    in him bringing out his playful nature. _What he could have been_, he thought seriously, _if it hadn't
    been bullied out of him. _
    "You're late," Sirius grinned, as soft footfalls approached. Turning away from the moat and leaving
    his brooding self behind, Sirius walked towards where the footsteps stopped. "Come on."
    "I didn't know you were expecting me," a soft silken voice laughed. Winds rustled leaves, revealing
    a tall, pale blond boy standing under a tree. Sirius took a step back. Lucius Malfoy smirked as he
    took a step forward.
    "What are you doing out here at this time of the night?" Sirius asked more out of obligation than of
    anger. He wasn't really angry at the younger boy since he too, was breaking school rules. Sighing,
    he shrugged as Lucius took a step closer. Their noses were almost touching before Sirius looked up,
    suddenly drowning in ice blue eyes.
    "I could ask you the same, you know."
    Warm breath that smelt of apples and cinnamon covered his chilled face, as long fingers brushed dark
    hair out of his eyes. Startled by the warmth of Lucius, Sirius took another step back and shivered.
    He was smiling. Not the cold, arrogant smile that he wore all the time but one of those rare smiles
    that could change a person's whole being. He looked so much like an ice-sculpture Sirius had almost
    been sure that his skin would be cold.
    "What. Scared, Mister Black?" Lucius drawled patronisingly. He was only a few inches shorter than
    Sirius, but he would probably grow taller. His presence was overwhelming, causing the Ravenclaw boy
    to stand perfectly still. Lucius leant in slightly, breathing in the warm perfume of the pale white
    skin before him. Like Sirius, he had been surprised at the warmth of the boy before him.
    "Are you trying to seduce me, Lucius Malfoy?"
    The blond boy looked up, startled to see a faint smile grace softly stained lips. He looked further
    up into warm brown eyes and saw nothing but amusement in Sirius's eyes. Smiling slightly, he closed
    in for a kiss.
    The boy in front of him stiffened, then melted. Just a delicate brushing of lips together. Nothing
    more, nothing less. The two boys, one light and the other dark, stood for an eternity, lips pressed
    gently against each other's. Sirius found his lips tingling from the heat and pressure, his fingers
    tangling in his robes. All too soon, everything ended.
    "There's no need to try," whispered the Slytherin boy. He traced the soft lips before him, smiling.
    Sirius nibbled at the softness absently before remembering himself. Suddenly flushing burgundy red,
    he drew back and glared.
    "What the hell do you mean!?" he shouted at the silently laughing figure before him. Looking at him
    shrewdly, Lucius shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance, backing away silently into the night. As he
    melted away into the shadows, he smiled knowingly as Sirius clenched his fists.
    "You know what I mean."
    The voice floated across the darkness, caressing flushed cheeks. Sirius flung himself away from the
    tree he had been leaning on, and stalked across the moat. He trembled from anger, from confuson, of
    the innocent kiss shared.
    _I need a beer_, he thought, all thoughts of Remus banished from his mind.
    


End file.
